Tales of a Red Cap
by Insomniac Demon
Summary: There it was again. The ominous figure encompassed by the surrounding forest. It moved with the darkness, and appeared everywhere around me, as if inspecting me. What was this thing? Why did it seem so interested in me?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

(Brick's P.O.V. for entire story)

* * *

There it was again. The ominous figure encompassed by the surrounding forest. It moved with the darkness, and appeared everywhere around me, as if inspecting me. What was this thing? Why did it seem so interested in me?

Its shadowy arms wrapped around my shoulders as it draped its cold body over me. It wouldn't talk and it wouldn't leave me alone. Soon I was sucked inside its glacial body once more, feeling that I was losing my senses. The darkness engulfed everything in me, inside and out. In the distance, however, I saw a distant glow. It was small but I could feel the warmth it emanated from within itself. With what little sense I had left, I struggled to pull myself towards it.

The glow seemed to have a figure inside it, too bright for me to see though. I was within grasp of the light when I jolted up.

I awoke in a cold sweat. That dream again. I placed my hand atop my head as I took deep breaths to regain my strength. Ever since I was hit by that white light over five years ago I've had this dream. What does it all mean?

I languidly rose from my bed and headed out to my balcony. I slid the doors open, revealing a glistening city shining brightly at night. I dangled my arms over the railing looking down from four stories high up in a building. I looked up at the sky to clear my thoughts of the dream I just had and remembered why we came back to New Townsville.

We had left this town because of a certain superhero group. As you probably have figured out, yes it was the Powerpuff Girls Z. Anyways, we left because of the volcano erupting and moved to a different city. After a while we grew accustomed to getting what we wanted since there were no superheroes to stop us.

The white rays that hit my brothers and I altered us a bit. We aged a little faster, but for a short time period. My hair grew so I've kept in a ponytail since then, my brother Butch cut his hair short while my other brother Boomer grew his slightly longer- but not much.

I miss pillaging the small city we lived in for a couple of years, but it never really stood as much of a challenge to us. Glancing at the sky I saw stars gleaming, shining their light down. A pink light flashed by in the somber night sky.

I smirked at the thought of having a challenge again. This could be exciting for once.

Soon I forgot all about my dream and went back inside my apartment and crawled into my nice, warm bed. I still had school after all.

* * *

I awoke abruptly to the sound of knocking. I rolled over and walked sluggishly to my dresser to put on my ripped jeans and to grab my chain wallet. I sauntered over to my closet next and pulled on a black tank top and my red cap on my dresser, then slipped on my red and black sneakers and headed out with my black backpack.

As I walked out of my room, the clock flashed 7:30 A.M.

Time to see our new school. I locked my door and walked down the stairs with my brothers following. We turned the corner and headed down the street.

"What do you think the school will be like?" Boomer asked as he readjusted his backpack nervously

"Who cares as long as there's a soccer team." Butch replied placing his hands behind his head

"But what if they don't like us?" Boomer continued as millions of questions raced through his head

"Boomer, who the hell cares if they like us or not? Just piss 'em all off then." Butch snapped as Boomer nodded understandingly

I looked back at the two, "Do you guys have your schedules?"

Both of them held out a piece of paper to me.

"Good, then I'm sure you can find your classes on your own." I snickered as Butch took me up on the challenge

"Hell yeah I can. Don't need anyone's help. Just watch me." The raven haired teen stated

"I-I-I guess I c-could…" The blonde haired teen stuttered nervously

"See you boys later then." I said as I walked through the gates of New Townsville High

I scanned the area, seeing how huge the school looked. It seemed to have everything as far as I saw. It was a three story building laid out over the vast area. It had to accommodate over one hundred thousand high school students. Now all I have to do is figure out which room I go to…

I looked down at my paper and read over the room numbers once more. So room 3A…

"Hey cute, red haired boy?" I heard a squeaky, annoying voice call out

Hoping they meant someone else, I continued reviewing my classes when the high pitched voice yelled again.

"Hey~" It sang out as I finally looked away from my paper and at the creepiest girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She had curly, brunette hair up in a ponytail. She wore a purple skirt and leather boots with a purple tank top with a tiara imprinted on it.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped annoyed by this chick already

"I just wanted to say hi…" She pouted as she twirled her hair about

I looked her in the eyes and looked back at my paper.

She looked at me hurt and dramatically placed her hand over her chest. The brunette gasped then laughed.

"You're too cute." She stated as I walked off and into the building

"My name's Himeko!" She exclaimed behind me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded inside the school. So room 3A…

I scanned the area searching for the room. 1A, 1B… Where the hell do I go? I paced back and forth until finally someone couldn't take it.

"Hey!" I heard a female voice exclaim

My head snapped up hoping it wasn't Princess. To my surprise it was a red haired girl with a big, red bow tied in her hair. She wore a short denim skirt with black tights and leather boots, along with a pink tank top and a black jacket.

"Do you need help or are you going to pace a hole into the floor?" She asked as I nodded yes

"Let me see…" She snatched my paper and glanced it over, "3rd floor first door on your right."

With that, she walked away and up the steps. I soon followed behind, and walked up to the 3rd floor to the room and entered. The room was filled with chattering teens, but that all came to a halt as soon as I walked in. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to my seat in the back and placed my stuff down in the dead silent room.

What a great way to start off a class.

I noticed the red haired girl sitting near me reading a book. Well this class can't be all that bad…

* * *

To be continued

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Sitting through geometry was boring. I fiddled with my paper and books, doodling at some points then pulling out my phone at other points. Some students would look back at me as I squirmed around impatiently. I would just glare at them and return to whatever I was doing at the moment. I was working on a drawing sometime during the class when I soon realized what I had drew subconsciously.

I stared at the black paper and the glowing figure that stood immersed by darkness. I still could not make out what the figure was, but there it was, with me in class. Drawing attention to myself for suddenly stopping all my fidgeting, I looked up and saw a couple of people staring at me bewildered. I scowled at all the wandering eyes until they quickly turned away.

Soon, I found my own eyes wandering until it settled on the red haired girl in front of me. She seems familiar to me, as if I have known her my whole life. The girl was hunched over her desk as she worked out equations while the teacher had sat down to wait for everyone to finish the worksheet he had handed out. I pulled out my phone, I was capable of doing the problems on my own- I understood everything- however I am lazy. Finding the worksheet answers, I copied them all down and turned in the worksheet.

I casually got up and strolled down the row of desks to the teacher's desk and placed down the worksheet. He watched me for a minute as I made my way back to my seat then looked down to grade my paper. Soon I discovered I was the first one done, which I wasn't surprised. I turned my attention to the rosy haired girl in front of me as she worked diligently on her paper. When she had finished her paper, she walked up to the teacher to turn it in then twirled around back to her seat and walked out the classroom.

I instantaneously snagged my own stuff and followed her out the room. I pursued her down the stairs and outside to a big Sakura Tree that stood in the center of an exposed area off to the side of the school. The red haired girl sat at a picnic table underneath the towering Sakura Tree as she read her books. Hesitantly, I walked up to her and sat across from her as she kept reading her book. Her red hair flew through the wind and every once in a while she would have to place strands of hair behind her ear. I sat silently observing her until she noticed I was staring at her.

Our eyes made contact and a chill went down my spine. It did seem weird for a person you barely just met to sit across from you and stare at you. She closed her book and placed it inside her backpack as she refocused her attention onto me.

"Is there something you want?" She asked slightly annoyed

I thought it over and looked back at her, "No not really."

She sighed and continued, "So why are you watching me read a book?"

I shrugged, "Trying to make friends who aren't Himeko."

She laughed cutely. She had her hand cover her mouth as she laughed at what I assumed I said.

"So you've met Himeko?" She calmed herself down and asked

I nodded yes.

"Well my name's Momoko." The rosy haired girl stated as I smiled

"I'm Brick."

First period ended and the rest of the day went on smoothly and fast. Soon school ended as fast as it had started. I found my brothers walking with some girls. One was blonde with long, curly hair cascaded around her shoulders while the other girl had long, straight, jet black hair tied in a high ponytail with a green cap on. Boomer seemed to be getting along with the blonde haired girl while Butch seemed to be having problems getting along with the black haired girl.

"Oh Bricky!" I heard a familiar screech cry out as I quickly dove behind my brothers in an attempt to get away from her

"Bricky?!" She cried out as I hid behind my snickering brothers. She soon passed us and I came out from behind them.

"Bricky?" Boomer and Butch said in unison as I punched both of them in the gut. As they were gagging, Momoko walked up and started talking to the two other girls. They all nodded and ran off. Baffled, I walked down the street in hopes to find an arcade or somewhere to eat while my brothers limped behind me.

We rounded the corner only to find the Gangreen Gang waiting for us. They still looked the same, weak and useless. They surrounded us and tried blocking our ways out.

"So kids, just hand us what we want and we'll go." Ace the leader said as he adjusted his glasses

Boomer, Butch, and I stared at each other and broke out laughing.

"Ace you've grown old in these few years it seems your memory is also failing." I announced as he stared at us puzzled

In the years since we were hit by the white rays we have grown even stronger. In order to be even stronger than our normal state we have to transform with these weird belts. They start to glow and transform us.

As we transformed we wore black ripped jeans and color coded tank tops with black leather jackets. Our hair styles turned back to what they were all those years ago when we were about ten. I had the red outfit, Boomer had blue, and Butch had green. The Gangreen Gang stood watching us dumbfounded.

"Remember us Ace? We don't really use the name anymore but you'd remember us as the RowdyRuff Boys." I said as Ace soon snapped from his daze

"Oh yeah, those Rowdybrats. You weren't much of a fight either, still don't look like it with that stupid getup." Ace snapped back and soon we all were fighting

All we had to do was punch them once and they were out, the fight didn't even last a minute. We rounded them all up together and tied them up. Soon the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived as we both stared at each other for a while.

There she was. Blossom. Her long, red hair whipping through the air as she hovered across from me. I start to feel something within me and it wasn't hatred for them. It was a tingling sensation in my stomach, but I didn't pay it any mind. My brothers and I flew off without a word to the three girls and off to go detransform somewhere and eat.

I thought when we had returned I would still feel hatred towards them, but this feeling I just felt. It was different. What was that emotion? I have never felt anything like that before.

I shook my head clear of the thought and landed in an alley with my brothers and continued our stroll down the street to find food. We rounded the corner and looked around the area.

* * *

To be continued

Please tell me how this story is going so far- leave a review, this chapter isn't as good as the first one in my opinion. Thanks for reading my story so far, and thanks to the people who told me that they loved the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N~_** So sorry, instead of Princess I revised it to Himeko- truly sorry for any confusion!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

My brothers and I had eaten when those three girls from our school walked in. I watched as they walked by and we were unnoticed by them. I looked back at my brothers and saw them looking at me as well. We got up and walked out of the building leaving the girls to eat their dinner while we headed back to our apartments.

Minutes passed as we finally reached our destination and parted ways to our rooms. Unlocking the door, I went straight for my bed and plopped down upon it exhausted. I laid there for a time until I convincingly spiraled off my bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I stepped into the warm shower as thoughts ran through my head about my first day at the new high school. How I met that weird girl, Himeko, and how I met that red haired girl, Momoko.

Momoko. She seemed somehow familiar, yet I can't place where I've seen her. Why does she seem familiar anyway?

Her image was imprinted in my mind. When I saw Momoko reading and her hair resemble the glow of the sun. The way she lit up as she read her book.

I shook my head before I thought too much of her, however the feeling I get when I think about her or when she's near me is odd. I've never felt this feeling where my gut feels as though it's twisting and churning within me.

Stepping out of the shower, I put on my usual pajama attire- which was some black shorts. I strolled out the bathroom and turned off its light. I headed to my bed and laid down, exhausted and drained from the day. I never liked the first day of school more than any other day, but most people aren't either. Laying on my pillow, I snuggled into it and took a deep breath.

A forest. Once again, I was in a forest. Growing tired of this repetitive dream, I began to feel enraged. Why do I keep getting this dream? What does it want with me? I wandered around the forest when I stumbled upon an open area. It was a clearing deep within this forest- I know where this is going.

I stepped out onto the parcel and scanned for that oh-so-familiar figure and how this dream will play out. Standing there for a couple of minutes I waited, and to my surprise no weird black figure came. I wandered around for a while, provoking the thing to come out from sheer boredom. However, it never came. Feeling bewildered, I started to head back into my imaginary woods when I heard feet hit the ground behind me. I swung my arm around, bracing for a fight, but stopped when I saw a familiar face. The rosy red hair flowing in the wind as my arm stayed in midair, frozen with perplexity. Why was she here? I stared still confused as she smiled at me and my heart felt weird.

My heart felt as if it was beating a hundred miles an hour. I couldn't look away from her eyes. Arm still outstretched in midair, I soon relaxed as I heard her giggle at me. I looked up into the existent but nonexistent sky and sighed confused without a measure of doubt. Was this supposed to be a sign? I looked back at Blossom, the girl who I used to hate with a passion, and treaded closer to her.

Smiling still, she looked at me with almost a concerned look. I was just feet away from her as her arm outstretched to my face and rubbed my cheek. My face burned as I felt her loving touch, I wanted to almost embrace her oddly enough. What is this feeling? Why do I have it?

Her gaze matched mine as I questioningly looked at her. We had been in silence for the longest time while questions raced through my head. I had to build up the courage first to ask her them.

"Do I know you?" She had broken the silence. She did not know me? What do I tell her? Do I tell her the truth? I could start over with her, pretend we had never met and start anew.

"No, I'm Brick." I introduced myself as she looked at me questioningly

"Brick…" She repeated pondering over my name as I became nervous. I hoped she wouldn't figure out that she knew me.

"I'm Mo- I mean Blossom." I heard her stutter out

I smiled warmly at her as she eyeballed me, as though she was still trying to remember me. Instinctively, I took her hand in mine. Her hand was small and dainty compared to my own, and it seemed to fit perfectly in my hand. I looked from our intertwined hands to her face and saw she started to grow red. I studied her face, wondering why it did that but she quickly looked away. Finally letting go of her hand, I watched her try to hide her face from who I assumed was me.

"Something wrong?" I managed to spit out as she became flustered

"N-no." Stuttering as her face became a neon red color, "B-but why did you h-hold my hand?"

I honestly don't know. The feeling overwhelmed me and I acted on an impulse. Why did I do that? I mentally sighed. I am asking way too many questions and this is too confusing.

"I have no clue. I'm just confused, can I go back to my regularly scheduled nightmare?" I asked the never ending forest behind me. I would much rather deal with that weird black abyss than this.

Blossom looked at me perturbed. I sighed once more wanting this pleasant yet evil dream to end soon, I'm starting to feel quite uncomfortable. Then before my eyes Blossom started to disappear.

"B-Brick?" I heard her cry out as she started fading from my sight. I grabbed her and held her close as she started to fade even more from my sight. She looked at me almost panicked and concerned, then all of a sudden she was gone. The way she cried out for me, how I couldn't help her, it tore me inside and out.

Soaked. I was soaked in sweat.

Rolling out of bed, disgusted of myself, I headed towards my bathroom. I washed off and slipped on a new pair of shorts and check the time. The clock flashed 2:37 A.M.

I sat upon my bed, head in hands. My head throbbed in pain and my heart ached at the dream I had. I don't understand anything.

'It's decided then,' I thought as I laid back into my blanket, 'I'll just skip school tomorrow.'

I couldn't handle my bizarre dreams and needed to take a break- even if I had only gone to this new school for one day, I've had these dreams for the longest time. Turning off my alarm clock and rolling over, I headed back to sleep.

No dream? I awoke without jolting up or in a cold sweat. Why didn't I have a dream? I always had some sort of weird dream in a forest. What happened? Shrugging it off, I lazily got up out of bed and got dressed in my usual attire, ripped jeans, black tank top, and red and black sneakers. Exiting the apartment, I locked up and headed for a place to eat.

Wandering for quite a good time, I finally decided to go to a local pancake restaurant. As I was being seated the restaurant was quite packed and a line seemed to wrap around the place- plus I may have sweet talked one of the workers here to get me a seat faster. I glanced around the place, seeing all the local pictures and trinkets that hung on the walls when I saw a glimpse of long red hair in the midst of the other customers in line. I stood up for a moment to take a better look.

Seeing it once more I was sure it was her. I got up and walked past my confused waiter and grabbed a small, dainty hand. Oddly enough it reminded me of Blossom's hand, but I shook that notion from my head. I pulled her out of the crowd and saw that it was my classmate, Momoko. She looked at me confused as I racked up the courage to ask her, "Do you want to eat with me?"

She stared at me, even more confused than before as I elaborated on my intentions, "It's a long line, I thought you could eat with me but if you don't then I'll leave you b-"

"Sure." I heard her say as I smirked and led her to my table. We sat across from each other and ordered our food. After ordering I decided I might as well strike up an awkward conversation. I mustered up the courage and asked, "So why aren't you in school?"

Momoko looked at me and our eyes connected for a second then she looked away replying, "I'm excused because I'm studying for a big exam coming up."

Watching me she then asked, "Why aren't you in school?"

I rubbed the back of my head debating on what to tell her, then decided fuck it.

"I skipped." I replied bluntly as Momoko rolled her eyes

"Figures." The red haired girl mumbled as she took a sip of her drink

She is hard to get along with sometimes. I sat with her awkwardly in silence as she went through her stack of books, probably reviewing for tests. Once she had finished she took out a pink notebook and started writing inside it. I tried to look inside it but she kept moving it out of my view. I guess whatever was inside it she didn't want me to see. Relaxing back into my seat, I played with what little things I could. Resorting to twirling a straw in my drink to bawling up napkins and pelting them at unsuspecting people.

When our food arrived Momoko finally put her books down. I dug into my pancakes and bacon while she had some kind of egg sandwich. It wasn't long until I finished my food while Momoko still sat in front of me eating. The waiter passed by surprised that I had finished so quickly. He gave me the bills and I decided to pay for Momoko's breakfast as well as my own.

As I stood up I said to Momoko, "I'll see you around pinky."

She looked at me confused while I was confused myself. I didn't mean to give her a nickname but I suppose that's what I'll call her every once in a while. I paid for our food and walked out the door and down the street for a couple minutes.

Well what to do now…

"Brick?!" I heard a female voice exclaim behind me. I turned to find a curly haired brunette ready to pounce on me. Flustered and terrified I hopped out of her way as she landed on the ground. Hovering over her, I checked to see if she was okay physically- I knew she wasn't mentally already. Although it was a stupid move of mine to do, she sprang back up just as quickly as she had fallen. Now I have a brunette as a necklace.

I sighed, "Why the hell are you out of school?"

The curly brunette looked at me as if she was hurt by the question.

"You weren't there my Bricky- do you expect me to go to school if I can't see my own boyfriend?!" Himeko cried out as she grabbed my arm and clung to my side for dear life

"Himeko. Let. Me. Go." I said quite annoyed at this point

"But Bricky-"

"Don't call me that." I replied shaking her off my arm, "And don't ever touch me like that, I am NOT your boyfriend, so leave me alone."

I started walking away when I heard footsteps race up behind me while I side stepped out of her tackle. Himeko laid once more on the ground while I walked around her and continued my stroll. Albeit, she seemed determined because I heard footsteps racing up behind me. I sighed and moved out of the way.

To my surprise, no one landed on the ground. I heard a person gasping for air behind me, however. I spun around to find the person's face engulfed in a beautiful shade of red hair cascaded over her face. She was bent down with her hands holding her torso up on her legs. The rosy haired girl raised her head and regained her breath.

"Brick, why did you do that?" Momoko asked fixing her backpack

"Do what?" I replied as I walked away with her following closely behind

"You paid for my breakfast." She stated as I shrugged

"Believe it or not I'm a good guy- at times." I smirked as I turned a corner into the big city

* * *

To Be Continued

So sorry, I was trying to make it longer chapters but ended up just stopping here. I also revised the first and second chapters, instead of Princess it's Himeko and I am sorry for that mistake. I meant to type Himeko but at the time couldn't remember her name. Also, sorry for any confusion in the first chapter- I have revised that as well and told who's point of view it is in the beginning.

Please do review and tell me any improvements that are needed in my writing, or tell me how you feel about the story so far. I also appreciate the few people who have favorited and are following my story.


End file.
